


Bound to Happen

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Eating, Dildos, Fight Sex, Fights, Gags, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Phillip saw his best friend's boyfriend, Matt cheat on her and told her. She tied Matt to the bed and left him there for Phillip to get payback.





	Bound to Happen

Bound To Happen 

A muffled sound echoed from the bedroom, but the loud morning commuters kept every sound inside the unlit house. There was only one thing making a squeak inside. The sound was Matt squirming blindfolded, ball-gagged and quartered to the bed. 

A key entered the front door and swept away the serenity. Phillip noisily put his wallet, phone, and keys down on the familiar coffee table. He walked into the kitchen for cereal and a water bottle. In a pause, he heard the noise. 

Matt fought in the darkness, as the door creaked open. He couldn’t see the streak of light fill the room. A thin bed sheet hid that he was naked, but the figure of his ample undercarriage let Phillip know, because Matt’s great uncircumcised dickhead made an unmistakable indention. 

Phillip gazed upon Matt’s bound feet and hands squarely tied to the bedposts. He thought Matt and his best friend were going to be together forever, but Phillip knew it’d end once she found out he had been cheating since the beginning. Phillip immediately wanted him to know it was him and said, “Matt, it’s good to see you.” 

Matt’s forehead stretched like his eyes bugged and he gargled something gagged. His hands wrinkled and pulled the knots tighter. He shook up and down on the bed trying to snap it, but Matt was unsuccessful and drained. 

Coolly, Phillip caressed the bottom of Matt’s left foot. His foot wiggled and twisted, but Phillip continued to tickle its cool softness. He tickled both of Matt’s feet and Matt writhed and choked. Phillip laughed and said, “I’ll stop.” 

Matt snorted, as snot ran down the mouth strap. His eyes dampened the fabric blindfold, but he would not cry. He hated his ex girlfriend, but he couldn’t help hating himself for always being a fuck up. His mind shot back onto Phillip once Phillip started kissing his foot. 

Phillip sat on the bed and said, “I bet you have to pee.” 

Matt settled and nodded. 

“Okay, here’s a bottle to pee in.” 

Matt quickly knocked him off the bed and fruitlessly wrestled his restraints. 

Phillip got up. He grabbed the bottle from across the room and said, “This will be fun.” He pulled the bed sheet down, held Matt’s dickhead to the bottle and Matt pissed a long hot stream. Phillip looked up Matt’s chest and back down. He pressed Matt’s stocky mushroom to the bottle, as his stream flooded it. Matt almost filled the bottle and Phillip told him, “If you want to act up, I swear I’ll give you a sip.” 

Matt didn’t need Phillip holding his dick anymore and jerked away. It wasn’t that large soft, but Matt’s dick was known to grow much larger. His balls were shaved and always large. Phillip saw blood on Matt’s large wrists and ankles. 

He held the hot bottle to Matt’s stomach and said, “You feel how warm this is.” He sat the bottle down between his legs and sucked Matt’s nipples. Matt’s dick began getting larger against his will. Phillip licked his nipple, stroked his cock and said, “I’ll let you go once you get off.” 

Matt relaxed some and let himself get ready. His dick filled Phillip’s clenched hand. Matt’s spring formed upwards in Phillip’s adept hands like an umbrella. Phillip wagered Matt’s broad urethra could easily hold an umbrella. His tongue chastised it, as Matt considered retesting his restraints, but Matt was glad it was Phillip and not someone else. 

The straps on his arms did a good job. Matt was feeling the pain. He wanted things to end before Phillip got cared away. He knew him and knew how he thought. They shared a deviant sense of humor. So, he knew Phillip had immeasurable reign unless he freed himself or complied. 

His dick did enjoy the thrill and shooting a load was part of his morning constitutional. He didn’t like Phillip’s enjoyment, but he suffered through it. Matt particularly didn’t wish for Phillip to ever see his dick, but there it was consumed and ready to blow. 

Phillip could feel Matt’s dick petrify. He put his hidden bowl of cereal onto Matt’s stomach. Matt felt the coldness of the bowl, Phillip’s hand jerking his cock, his other hand rubbing his balls, and the emphatic urge to shoot his load. Giant clumps of white syrup shot out of his long erection onto the frosted cereal. His balls clung to his cock, as each delivery landed around the bowl. 

Phillip milked out every ounce onto the cereal and said, “I’m going to need more than that for my cereal.” He jerked Matt more and Matt fought. He told him, “I’ll just take it from you.” 

Phillip sucked down his middle finger and stuck it completely up Matt’s flinching asshole. Matt wiggled and nearly broke his finger, but Phillip squeezed Matt’s dick and stopped him. Phillip shoved inside Matt and his dick became fully erect again. He stroked him inside and out. 

The stiff finger in his rigid butt made Matt feel like he had been sprinkled with fairy dust. Phillip’s hand on his dick made it feel three times larger. His dickhead swelled in Phillip’s hand, as Phillip’s finger mined inside. Matt was going to cum again, but he couldn’t control it. He felt joy build and cannon. 

The blasts hit the cereal like milky asteroids pummeling the landscape. The second wave was larger than the first. He covered the top of the cereal. Phillip wet his lips and jerked out the remaining bits of Matt’s milky elixir. Matt rested motionless, but his reflexes jerked his body as Phillip swallowed and lathered his depleted cock. 

Phillip thumbed the spoon in the bowl, as he slid out of his pants. He faced Matt, climbed onto his fat staff, and ate his cereal. Matt bucked and cereal flew out of the bowl. His stiff red cock bolstered inside Phillip without a condom. Phillip sat the bowl down, as Matt’s spurred cock wrecked inside him and said, “Yes, take your hate out on me. Hate me, Matt.” 

Matt hated Phillip so much right then. He tried pulling his erection out of him, but couldn’t and pierced him with everything he had to make him stop. His fat cock completely filled Phillip’s round ass. Matt assaulted his ass as much as he could and he started to like it. So then, Matt stilled his cock, but he wanted to hurt him and jabbed Phillip with it again and again and again. 

Phillip took his cereal, rolled up and down Matt’s taut cock, and said, “You taste excellent on my cereal.” He chomped down spoonfuls as his ass scaled Matt’s heightened cock. “Matt, your big cock feels like you had a freak accident with a penis pump. No wonder you’re a cheater. You’re cock is amazing. I see why you’re such a dickhead to your friends.” He put the empty bowl on the nightstand and Matt stabbed Phillip with his cock. Phillip liked it and said, “Do you feel right there? My leg shakes when your cock hits right there.” 

Matt started to make his dick go soft, but his thighs wouldn’t stop buckling Phillip’s ass up and down. He thought about all the people he hated, as his fattened cock wished to shoot again. He thought about how he was going to pay people back and his dick went soft. Matt knew Phillip would be quick to notice. It barely stayed in Phillip’s ass. He eventually slid out and Phillip wasn’t satisfied. 

“Luckily, I finished my cereal, but now, I want to get off too.” Phillip said, “She told me I could put this rag on your face if I wanted to turn you around.” He was knocked out soon and Phillip wanted Matt’s mouth. 

The ballgag came loose and Phillip intruded like a SWAT team on Spring Break. He moved Matt’s head and jaw, before suggesting his visionary meal. Matt’s lips moved apart, as Phillip’s erection blessed them. Matt’s motionless, but pliable tongue warmed Phillip’s dickhead. He fucked Matt’s face, as he watched Matt’s face take cock and defeat. Phillip’s cock never felt as hard, or as ready to erupt, as then, with his immeasurable cock inside Matt’s opened skull. 

The fantastic thump of coming wasn’t new to Phillip, but drowning some babies in a lifeless mouth was something new and incredible. He huffed and puffed and came. It spotted every cavity, but Phillip stopped, opened Matt’s mouth, and kissed his jizz out of him. Phillip pulled Matt’s lips with his teeth, licked under his tongue, and had Matt wash the finger he dug in Matt’s ass. Phillip was ready to play with his ass like a tractor; he had every intention to plow it. 

Matt awoke to the feeling of his legs split open and Phillip’s tongue in his wound asshole. He pulled, but there wasn’t any slack for him to move. He pushed, but there wasn’t any shit for him to propel. If only around his wrists was as slippery as around his anus. Phillip strung him up tightly while he was blacked out and licked the colon Matt’s ass expelled and then, devoured. Matt thought Phillip may have kissed him too and tried vocally expressing his anger. 

Phillip rose up and said, “I forgot you rode a bike.” He gripped Matt’s firm, pale ass open and shut. It was so bubbly, he had a cleft below his tailbone Phillip’s age focused upon. His tight pink hole shined with spit. Phillip poked his finger in and out, as Matt hatefully cheered like a loser with good sportsmanship. Matt’s hole eased open to Phillip’s finger and he decided to try two. He found three fingers could fit in Matt, but the pleasure made Matt forget to fight. 

Underneath Matt, his cock was as solid as a New York City skyscraper made in the 1970’s and Phillip felt it, as his mouth continued sucking, licking, poking, and slapping Matt’s elastic peach hole. Phillip spread Matt’s swishy cheeks apart and ran laps around the pond, as Matt moaned unhidden. Matt loved the grazing tickle of Phillip’s lips and imagined their possible kiss. 

Phillip found lubricant on the nightstand and lubed his fingers. Matt’s hole became a theme park with a slide. Phillip forced his fingers, but the lube slid them in with such ease Matt was forced to enjoy it. 

“I could do this all day.” 

Phillip hopped off the bed and pulled out the long storage bin from under the bed. Matt heard and knew there were things in the box that could be stuck up him. He had little strength left and felt he should try saving some. He sought an opportunity, but Phillip wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. 

The box contained several dildos and vibrators. Phillip took a medium size dildo and pushed it up Matt. Matt didn’t like the feeling of it parting his asshole, but he liked the feeling of it running inside him. His sore breached ass held the dildo, but he pushed it out. 

Phillip put a large dildo inside Matt’s ass, but he couldn’t get the head to go in. He pushed and Matt’s asshole was forced to give. The large dildo was about seven inches around and nine inches long. He pushed it all the way inside Matt and said, “I heard you like dildos.” 

Matt’s ass spread open and around the huge crowning dildo. Phillip kissed and licked around Matt’s beaten ass, as the dildo went in and out. Matt’s dick was incredibly erect. 

Phillip pulled it out and said, “Now, feel the real thing.” He got his dick into position and Matt used all the strength he had, because he never wanted Phillip’s dick in him. He wanted to pull the head board apart, but the bed was extremely sturdy. It was his grandfather’s and he started hating his craftsmanship too. 

Matt was wasted, as Phillip’s raging cock bent into his misused ass. He shoved it down Matt’s blistered bowels and scratched his back, because he knew he loved it. The pain stopped and Matt enjoyed it. Phillip knew it was time to give Matt the real thing instead of some knockoff. 

“God, Matt, your ass still feels tight around my cock. That’s right, I’m barebacking you, son. I want you to feel all that the real shit has to offer.” Phillip’s cock was the pin that popped Matt’s cherry. He watched his cock enter and leave Matt’s opened ass. He pulled it completely out and slammed it completely back into Matt. 

Matt wanted to fight, but his ass was in Heaven and his mind was in Hell. So, he started to enjoy it. Accidentally, Matt began turning what little he could and it gave Phillip the hint that he liked it. 

Phillip didn’t use any care. He slaughtered Matt’s ass with his cock. His orgasm was building, but he didn’t want it to end. Matt was exhausted and humiliated, but Phillip didn’t feel so bad. He hated him and Phillip hated Matt, but the flesh had power over them both. 

He kissed up Matt’s shoulders and felt his dick nearing it’s crescendo and said, “I’m about to come.” Matt’s ass kept pounding, as Phillip told him a story and said, “One time, I saw you with another girl. It was downtown and she was just sucking your dick in the alley. It was so hot. She pulled you out, looked around, and I saw it. Seeing you being pleasured made me hide out of sight and jerk off. She swallowed your load and mine shot on a plant, but now, here you go.” 

The pillow and ballgag hid Matt’s silent screams. He felt Phillip burst inside him, but he didn’t care anymore. He felt like a donut filled with cream, but Phillip plugged holes in it. Matt was ready to kick Phillip’s ass. He shook what little he could around Phillip’s grinning cock, but it wasn’t enough to break free. 

“Now, eventually, I’ll have to free you.” Phillip saw his cum drizzle down Matt’s meticulous thigh. His finger guided it back in his pierced ass, but Phillip knew a dildo would work better. “I want to make sure,” Phillip pushed his cum deeper inside with the dildo and continued, “I don’t go anywhere but in.” 

Phillip wanted to continue more, but he knew he’d better set Matt free and said, “Here you go, Matt.” Phillip started with his feet. He untied the crazy knots he made and Matt began kicking mad. Phillip dodged him and untied Matt’s left hand and got out of the way. 

Matt got his other arm loose and stood on the opposite side of the bed. Phillip stood on the other side and watched to see what Matt would do. Matt pulled the gag out and said, “Phillip, you son of a fucking bitch!” Matt hopped over the bed and Phillip darted out the bedroom door. Matt caught his sleeve in the hallway and Phillip fell to the ground. Matt kicked him down the hallway and said, “What the fuck were you thinking?” 

“You had it coming.” 

“We’re not friends anymore.” 

“Were we ever?” Phillip’s heart was pounding. He thought he would be deceased soon. 

“Fuck you. What do you think, man?” Matt came at him. 

Phillip crawled as fast as he could into the living room. He turned, held his hands up and said, “Wait!” 

“No.” Matt kicked Phillip again, but this time Phillip crashed into the sturdy wooden coffee table. Matt didn’t know how to punish Phillip, but he knew he’d kill him if he kept going. “I don’t want to kill you, but you’ve taken me over the edge.” 

“Do whatever you want to me. I know I deserve it.” Phillip cried. 

Matt was naked and a little erect. He turned and walked back down the hall. Phillip heard him sit on the bed and then, Matt said, “Get your fucking ass in here.” Matt found his phone and contacted help. 

Phillip slowly appeared from around the bedroom door afraid Matt was holding a gun. Matt was sitting naked and Phillip said, “I’m sorry, Matt. I took advantage of you. I’m very sorry.” Matt’s uncut cock sat in his lap like it was nothing. 

“Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up, man. You don’t know shit. You think you can just do what you like and I’m going to be okay with it. Is that what you expected?” Matt got in Phillip’s face and said, “It’s a dick. Get over it.” Matt wanted to push Phillip and said, “Go on and touch it.” Phillip wouldn’t and Matt told him again, “Touch my fucking dick.” 

Phillip grabbed Matt’s dick as ordered and said, “I expected you to get pissed.” 

“Yeah, I’m fucking pissed.” Matt pushed Phillip abruptly and sent him rolling backwards. Matt stood overhead, cock whipping, and said, “I’m angry you used me like that and now, I’m going to use you.” Matt received a text message on his cell phone and told Phillip, “Get like I was.” Phillip hesitated and Matt yelled, “Now!” He yanked Phillip’s arm and bruised it. 

Phillip got onto the bed and Matt started ripping his clothes off him like a grave robber. Matt spanked his splendid ass when Phillip flexed it. Phillip was scared and asked, “What are you going to do to me?” Matt took Phillip’s underwear off, Phillip watched him see his cock, and Phillip became aroused and filled. 

Phillip didn’t think, as Matt grabbed his cock and said, “You have a small dick.” 

“Suck it.” 

Matt tied Phillip ass-up to the bed, saw Phillip’s attracting ways, but Matt refused to go with his furious feelings, because splintering Phillip’s ass with his shucked cock would give Phillip too much satisfaction. Matt slammed his palm against his showy buttocks, which disrupted the commuters blocks away. Matt looked at his work and asked, “Do you like that?” 

Without a gag, Phillip responded, “It hurts.” The stinging resonated in his voice. 

“I would fuck your ass up myself, but I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction of my dick being in you.” 

Phillip felt campy and said, “Again.” 

Matt didn’t think, conquered the bed, stuck his delirious dick in Phillip, and frightfully fucked him like a horny dog with his head bashed in. It was like collecting street litter with a javelin in a tornado. Phillip wanted this hate fucking since he met Matt and Matt blindly completed every task. Matt felt his dick ache from Phillip’s earlier endless engagement and wanted Phillip to know the same abuse. He asked, “You going to blow?” 

Phillip felt the bruising on his ass begin, but Matt taking, jerking, and forcing his cock made him forget it. Phillip was going to cum everywhere and said, “Fuck, Matt, not so hard.” 

“Fuck you.” Matt jerked Phillip’s cock in his hand and Phillip came all over it, but Matt kept jerking Phillip’s agonizing cock to splash it off and bring on more. Matt stroked cum over Phillip’s over rigorous cock, felt the urge to cum, let out his blasts freely inside him, and he handled Phillip’s second orgasm flooding over his repetitive hand. His legs and cock were tired, but Matt’s cock wanted to continue. 

By the time Matt finished another miraculous ejaculation, there was the doorbell. Phillip’s eyes bugged and his cock twitched. Matt made Phillip clean his cock with his mouth, rolled Phillip onto his back, and placed the ballgag in Phillip’s mouth before answering the door. Phillip heard a girl’s voice and immediately started testing his restraints. 

She walked in the bedroom, Matt walked in from the living room, and Phillip was not happy at all. He jerked his arms and legs until he felt the cuts. Matt popped open the bottle of piss. She got naked, climbed onto the bed, and Phillip wished she’d use the rag, but, little did he know, Matt wouldn’t have invited her if she wasn’t already on one. 

 

May 22, 2011


End file.
